Forgetting Miseries To Make New Ones
by Tim Johnson
Summary: Alice is distraught about her current situation and an unlikely person comforts her, albeit in an unorthodox fashion. oneshot. subtle humor. shoujo-ai subtext. rated for slight language


Forgetting Miseries To Make New Ones

Alice Margatroid was sitting on a log in the magic forest staring off into space, thinking about her relationship with Marisa. She had Shanghai nearby to keep watch and keep her company.

'I love Marisa so much, but all she talks about is that darn Miko. But all Reimu talks about is that Yukari and Yukari only thinks about that green-haired sadist. The world of love sure is crazy. A chain of love where I don't have anyone.'

She stood up in frustration. " Ugh! Why won't anybody love me!?" She shouted out loud because she thought she was all alone.

"Well, isn't that precious? Little ol' Alice just wants to be loved." Alice heard from behind her. In response, she turned around to face the source of the, oh so, familiar voice.

"Oh, speak of the devil. It's you," Alice glared at the green-haired figure.

"Isn't Alice happy to see me?" Yuka Kazami asked inquisitively with a curiouos look on her face.

"What are you doing here anyway, Yuka? And how did you get passed Shanghai anyway?" Alice questioned casually.

"Oh this cute thing here?" Yuka motioned to the doll currently rested on her head. "She just let me through and started hugging my head." Yuka smiled at it and she smiled back in an adorable doll-like way.

"Oh Shanghai, why did you let this abomination through?"

"Sorry, Miss Alice, I just didn't think she was any danger," Shanghai replied with her small doll voice.

"Aren't you being just a little too harsh Alice, with calling me names and the such," Yuka said as she approached the doll master. Alice just sat back down on her log, hung her head low and said, "Such names are befitting to someone such as yourself." Yuka took a seat next to the distraught blonde girl.

"And why aren't you alarmed with me being here? Most people would just run away at the sight of me."

"I know you better. You would only hurt someone if they really deserved it, albeit enjoying it a little too much." Alice replied.

"I suppose you're right," Yuka cheerily replied, "What about you? You look down in the dumps today, more than usual."

"Gee, thanks. Well, I'm hung up on Marisa,but she's hung over on somebody else. I don't mind loving someone like that, but it would be nice to feel a little bit of attention myself...to be loved," Alice finished as she felt a reassuring arm around her left shoulder. She looked up at the person sitting next to her.

"Alice..."

"Yuka...."

"Alice, I may not seem like it but I don't give a damn about a lot of things..."

"What a surprise." She felt the arm around her shoulders tighten slightly.

"Wait I'm not done yet. I don't give a damn about a lot of things, maybe everything. But..."

"But?"

"But, I give two damns about you Alice."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I care about you Alice and I hate seeing you like this." At this time, Yuka pulled Alice into a firm yet gentle hug. Alice slightly teared up at the sensation. "I could be the one to love you, if I knew how to lie."

"Why would you need to know how to lie?"Alice asked, surprised at the notion.

"Because I don't love you Alice," Yuka said as she broke the contact. She wore a mysterious smile on her face as she looked down at Alice.

"But wait, what if you are lying right now?"

"Who knows?" Yuka replied simply as she got up and walked away from Alice. Shanghai got off her head somewhere along the way and waved at the fleeting form of Yuka.

"Bye, bye Miss Yuka," Shanghai called out.

"Bye," She heard Yuka reply.

Alice got up and walked towards where Yuka went and stopped where Shanghai was.

"Heh. That Yuka..." Alice shook her head in disbelief. "I never could figure her out. Let's go home Shanghai."

"Yes, Miss Alice," Shanghai replied as she perched herself upon Alice's shoulder and they soon walked off towards their home.

* * *

Disclaimer : Touhou does not belong to me nor does its characters

A/N : oneshot trying to get back into the writing state of mind. The events that ocurred are somewhat based off of personal experience.


End file.
